deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Oshbosh/Season 2 Battle 7: Blade vs Abraham Lincoln
Blade: The half-vampire monster hunter with all of his prey's strengths. Abraham Lincoln (Film):The 16th president who was secretely a vampire hunter. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST?! To find out, our world class fighters are testing fictions most lethal weapons. Using 21st century science we'll see what happens when two warriors go toe to toe.No rules,no safety,no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Today on Deadliest Fiction, it's a clash of the vampire hunters. But who will come up on top? BiographiesEdit BladeEdit Blade (born Eric Brooks) was born in a whorehouse in the Soho neighbourhood of London, England in 1929. Blade's mother, Tara Brooks, was a prostitute at Madame Vanity's Brothel. When his mother experienced severe labor complications, a doctor was summoned who was in actuality Deacon Frost, a vampire who feasted on her during Blade's birth and killed her. However, this inadvertently passed along certain enzymes in his own blood to the infant. This resulted in Blade's quasi-vampiric abilities, including a greatly prolonged lifespan and the ability to sense supernatural creatures, as well as an immunity to complete vampirism. Brooks' fellow prostitutes drove off Frost before he could kill the infant as well. Blade grew up living at Madame Vanity's, and at age nine, returning home from school one December, he saw an old man being attacked by three vampires. Blade helped the old man, who used a silver cane to kill the vampires and fight off the attackers. The man was Jamal Afari, a jazz trumpeter and vampire-hunter who then moved into Madame Vanity's and trained the young Blade in both music and combat. Blade was soon able to defeat many of the weak, younger vampires that he and Afari found in abundance. Blade became an Olympic-level athlete and a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, with an expertise in edged weapons such as knives and daggers. However, Blade's victories made him cocky. He joined a street gang, the Bloodshadows, headed by a much older and more powerful vampire than any Blade had met before, named Lamia. Blade barely defeated Lamia, and, in doing so, lost his girlfriend Glory. However, the tragedy of the experience left Blade more determined than ever to dedicate his life to the complete extermination of vampires. Afari himself later fell prey to Dracula, the first occurrence in an ongoing battle between Dracula and Blade. Blade slew the vampire Afari and tracked Dracula back to Europe, Asia Minor, and Asia, staking him many times, but never completely destroying him. In China, Blade joined Ogun Strong's vampire hunters, which included Azu, Orji, and Musenda. Together, they staked Dracula again. Dracula survived, and killed all the hunters except Blade and Musenda (who eventually retired from vampire hunting). Orji had created a lasting impression on Blade with his use of wooden daggers to combat vampires, leading to Blade adopting that weapon as his preferred arms. Consumed by grief for his fallen comrades, Blade resumed his quest alone. Abraham LincolnEdit In 1818, Abraham Lincoln lives in Indiana with his parents, Nancy and Thomas, who works at an importing house owned by Jack Barts. There, Lincoln befriends a young African American boy, William Johnson, and intervenes when he sees Johnson being beaten by a slaver. Because of his son's actions, Thomas is fired by Barts. That night, Lincoln sees Barts breaking into his house and attacking Nancy. Thomas finds her ill the following day, and she dies shortly afterwards. He blames Barts, and tells Lincoln that Barts poisoned Nancy. Nine years later, Lincoln decides to get revenge against Barts. He attacks Barts at the docks, but Barts, who is actually a vampire, overpowers him. However, before Barts can kill him, Lincoln is rescued by Henry Sturgess . Sturgess explains that vampires exist, and offers to teach Lincoln how to become a vampire hunter. Lincoln accepts and, after a decade of training, travels to Springfield, Illinois in 1837, where he begins to slay vampires. During his training, Sturgess tells Lincoln that the vampires that live in America descend from Adam, a powerful vampire who owns a plantation in New Orleans with his sister, Vadoma. Sturgess informs Lincoln of the vampires' weakness to silver, and presents Lincoln with a silver pocket watch. In Springfield, Lincoln befriends shopkeeper Joshua Speed, and meets Mary Todd, who is also being courted by the politician Stephen A. Douglas. Though he is warned by Sturgess not to form any close relationships, Lincoln eventually begins having romantic feelings for Mary. Barts is now living in Springfield, and upon learning of Lincoln's presence, he begins to target Mary. Lincoln successfully finds and defeats Barts. Before dying, Barts reveals that Sturgess is a vampire as well. Lincoln confronts Sturgess, who reveals that, several years ago, he was attacked and bit by Adam. Because Sturgess' soul was impure, he became a vampire, and that prevented him from harming his "creator" or any other vampire (since "Only the living can kill the dead"). Since then, Sturgess has been training vampire hunters in an effort to destroy Adam. Disappointed, Lincoln decides to abandon his mission. However, Adam learns of his activities and captures Johnson in order to lure Lincoln into a trap at his plantation in New Orleans. Adam captures Lincoln and Johnson and then tries to recruit Lincoln, stating how he plans to take over the United States and turn it into a nation of the undead. Speed arrives and rescues Lincoln and Johnson, and they escape to Ohio. In Springfield, Lincoln marries Mary and hires Speed as his assistant and Johnson as his valet, allowing Johnson to continue his duties with the Underground Railroad undercover. He then begins his political career, campaigning to abolish slavery. Sturgess warns Lincoln that slaves are what keeps vampires under control, as vampires use slaves for their food source, and if Lincoln interferes the vampires will be forced to act. Lincoln is elected as the 16th President of the United States of America. He moves to the White House with Mary, where they have a son, William Wallace Lincoln, and where he eventually signs the Emancipation Proclamation. In 1862, Willie is bitten by Vadoma and dies, and Mary blames Lincoln for the event. With the war turning in the Union's favor, Confederate President Jefferson Davis convinces Adam to deploy his vampires on the front lines. Lincoln is informed that Adam's confederate army has decimated Lincoln's union forces in the Battle of Gettysburg. Lincoln decides to confiscate all the silverware in the area and have it melted in order to produce silver weapons for his soldiers. Speed, believing that Lincoln will lead them to death, betrays him and informs Adam that Lincoln will transport the silver by train. Adam, Vadoma, and other vampires watch as Lincoln reconciles with Mary, and they follow him to the train. They attack Lincoln, Sturgess, and Johnson, who have set a fire to the upcoming train trestle. During the fight, in which Speed is killed, Adam learns that there is no silver in the train. Lincoln reveals that Speed's betrayal was a ruse, and that he has lured Adam into a trap. He stabs Adam with the weaponized silver watch, killing him. Lincoln, Johnson, and Sturgess then jump from the train, and it falls off the burning trestle and explodes. Meanwhile, Mary and the ex-slaves have transported the silver to Gettysburg through the Underground Railroad. The now leaderless Confederate vampires stage a final, massive assault and are met head on by the Union army. Armed with their silver weapons, the Union soldiers destroy the vampires and win the war. A few months later, on April 14, 1865, Sturgess reveals that the few remaining vampires have fled to other countries and congratulates Lincoln on the victory. Sturgess tries to convince Lincoln, without success, to allow him to turn Lincoln into a vampire so that Lincoln can become immortal and continue to help Sturgess to accomplish great things in the future. That night, Lincoln is killed by John Wilkes Booth. WeaponsEdit Katana.jpeg|Katana Throwing Glaive .jpg|Throwing Glaive MAC-10.jpg|Mac 10 Teakwood Dagger .jpg|Teakwood Dagger Axe wood .jpg|Woodcutting Ax Throwing Knives.jpg|Throwing Knives 1860 henry rifle lg.jpg|Henry Repeating Rifle Bowie Knife.jpg|Bowie Knife X-FactorsEdit Who is better trained? Who is stronger? Who is more intelligiant? Who is more experianced? Voting Voting ends by April 30th. Votes must be edges or be 5 sentence with lots of detail to count. Get voting! Category:Blog posts